Strings
by JENNY is RAD
Summary: ROGAN. This is a oneshotsongfic. It starts at the break up and continues from there. There is a slightly better description inside.


**Author's Note- **This is my first Gilmore Girl's story and my first songfic as well. Love or hate it, let me know I am a sucker for feedback and I try and respond to everyone who leaves some.

**What you need to know-** I took a few liberties with the story because for some unknown reason (even to me) I stopped watching somewhere in the middle of this season and I have no clue as to why Rory and Logan broke up. This is fiction intertwined with small parts of the real story.

The song is "**Twenty Below**" by the wonderful band **Hidden in Plain View** from NewJersey.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but what came from my head, I'm just borrowing the characters for the time being and I promise that they will be returned to their rightful owners completely intact once I'm finished.

**

* * *

Strings**

_This puzzled look you stared to me_

_It says "put me back together"_

_Her head's down. She waits impatiently_

_Scattered in my heart_

_Torn up and ripped apart,_

_It's ripped apart._

Rory Gilmore stared at Logan Huntzberger with disbelief in her eyes. "You said that you wanted strings" She stated simply, as if logic itself could make him stay.

"I thought I did" he answered, his eyes anywhere but Rory's.

Rory nodded numbly and silently turned on her heel and left him standing alone in the courtyard. She didn't have the strength to argue.

_With the wind strong in my face_

_I'm still staggering through_

_I'm closer to the ground_

_Than I will ever get to you_

Logan sighed and shook his head slightly. Three long months and he could still feel her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Right then he made a resolution to himself, vowing by night's end to not feel _anything_.

"Finn!" He yelled to the room at large, positive that his friend would be somewhere within earshot.

"Yeah mate?" The Australian called back from his position in front of the bar.

"I can still remember my name" He called back sounding slightly desperate. "And you know what that means" he continued hastily screaming "BRING ON THE VODKA!"

Finn responded with a resounding "OY" and soon Logan's thoughts were being overtaken by the clear cool liquid at the bottom of his glass.

_Dirt deep beneath my fingernails_

_I'm gripping to the floor_

_Searching through the world_

_I'm always looking for something more_

The perky blond on his arm had been a successful distraction for the last hour. He was surrounded by friends, food, and liquor, the perfect combination for a good time. 'Ladies and Gentlemen,' he thought to himself with a smirk, 'Logan Huntzberger has returned". And he was, well, until she uttered those five evil words.

"Ohhhh I _love_ this song!"

Logan suppressed a groan. '_Creed_' he thought bitterly. The word brought back a torrent of emotions, all of them for _**her**. _

She had come over to his dorm room and while she was waiting for him she had began to go through his cd collection.

"you have officially lost all musical credibility" she told him gravely while holding the offending object by her thumb and forefinger as far away from her body as humanly possible.

Creed's "Human Clay".

Later that evening she had made him go through his collection with her, disposing of anything that was branded inferior. That night she also started his "education" as she had called it in good music.

_And these cold winter nights_

_Without you next to me, it feels like twenty below_

_Frostbite on my heart_

_This pain and suffering, are feelings that you don't know._

Logan stood at the entrance to the Dragonfly Inn silently berating himself for being such a coward. He was afraid of commitment, afraid to love because he was deathly afraid to feel true loss. This however, was his last shot. His usual flowers and fruit baskets hadn't worked and he was scraping the bottom of the barrel. This was a long shot but it was better than nothing. He knew that she had this intense love for her child and God help you, Hell hath no fury like Lorelai Gilmore scorned. Still, he knew that he had to do this. Logan took a deep breath and whispered "in omnia paratus" and grinned at the irony. He slowly entered the building, being sure to look as sad as possible and even puffing his lip out a little more than usual.

After speaking with her mother, he honestly had no idea what kind of reaction to expect from Rory. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously while waiting for her to answer his knock. When the door opened, all logical thought escaped him and he pushed passed her and made his way into the room. They stood staring silently at each other for a full thirty seconds before he could gain control of his thoughts.

And just like that it was gone again as he found his lips crashing into hers, silencing the questions she had started asking.

They parted a minute later and Logan fumbled with something in his pocket before reaching out and taking her left hand and wrapping something around her wrist with a small knot.

Looking down, Rory's face broke into a wide smile. There, suspended between them, was a single white piece of string.

"I've been so stupid" he told her simply, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have" She told him sliding her hands around his waist placing a light kiss on his lips."Just never do that again" she told him warningly.


End file.
